Condemned to the Bed
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: What happens when Draco is forced to stay in bed by his mother because he's "ill"? What happens when his boyfriend Harry comes to cheer him up? Unfortunately, there is no LEMON scene in this one. It's implied, but I didn't write it out. Drarry. Rated for slight language and implications.


Authors note: This is a cute little Drarry. Or at least, I thought it was cute. Please review and keep criticism constructive and polite. Don't be rude about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and places depicted in this story belong to J. . I'm merely borrowing them.

"How is he?" Harry asked as Narcissa led him into the drawing room.

She sighed. "Well, he's worse than he was yesterday, but it's nothing too serious." She chuckled. "The funny thing is, he doesn't really mind that he's ill. I believe his exact words were: "I hate being condemned to my bed!" Or something like that anyway…

"That definitely sounds like him…" Harry chuckled. "Always so dramatic…"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes he is. I swear he gets it from his father. They are so alike in that respect."

'_And hopefully it's just that respect,'_ Harry thought. He knew in his heart that Draco would never allow himself to become Lucius, but there were times when he couldn't help but wonder…

"Is he well enough that I can go up and see him?"

"Oh, he's always well enough for that," she said, smiling at Harry. "Perhaps you can cheer him up a bit."

He smirked. "Oh, I'm certain I can…" He pulled a small tin from his bag. He gestured toward the kitchen. "Do you mind if I make some tea? It's his favorite."

She smiled and nodded. "Go right ahead, dear. Help yourself to whatever you need."

Harry set about heating the kettle. He watched the water turn pink as the tea dispersed. The sweet smell of raspberry emanated from the porcelain mug.

He glided up the stairs, careful to make as little sound as possible. He wanted to surprise Draco. He had to stifle a chuckle as a light sneeze came from behind his boyfriend's bedroom door. Gently, he pushed it open.

"I'm fine mum…" His voice was rough, like he was losing his ability to speak. "You don't need to keep checking on me."

Harry strode over to his lover's bed. "Oh. Well, I guess I'll just take my tea and go then…" He smiled at the look of pleasant surprise that brightened the blonde's face.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked excitedly, pushing himself up into a sitting position. The blanket slid from his chest, landing in his lap. Harry smiled. He was wearing the green pajamas that Harry had given him last year for Christmas.

He placed the mug on the table beside Draco's bed, sitting down next to the blonde. "I had to come see you… I miss you…" Harry kissed his boyfriend tenderly on the forehead. He caressed the fair boy's cheek. "I think you may have a slight fever, love…"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "No, I've just been under this damn blanket all day… I HATE being condemned to my bed like this!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "So dramatic… Besides, you're such a busybody all the time. This could be good for you."

"Well, I still think it is ridiculous…" He crossed his arms and adopted an expression that was dangerously close to a pout.

"Draco, why do you think your mum is making you stay in bed?"

"Because mothers are all slightly insane?" He smirked when Harry rolled his eyes. "Because she loves me and wants me to get better… I know…" He let out another sigh. "But I'm not even that sick. Not to mention I'm bored to death!"

Harry noticed the mischievous gleam in Draco's silver eyes as he stretched rather suggestively, arching his back and raising his hips slightly. Deciding to give in to his desire, he claimed the fair boy's lips in a kiss, feeling Draco's body respond as well as his own. Draco removed the blanket between them, deepening the kiss. Harry smiled as he straddled his lover. With his trademark smirk, the blonde lay down on his back taking the Gryffindor with him.

He practically purred as Harry's hands ghosted over him. "Harry…" His voice sent shivers down the green-eyed boy's spine. He slowly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, reveling in the feel of the smooth, warm skin. He captured the Slytherin's mouth once more, ravishing it for all it was worth. Their hips ground shamelessly into one another, and the tea sat on the table completely forgotten.

Note: The end. Hope you liked it. I realize that it was short, and I'm sorry. But in my defense, Hell week is starting. This is the time of year when I get INCREDIBLY busy and stressed and pissy, so please try to cut me some slack. Thanks.


End file.
